Literatura Equestre
by Lyon Wolf
Summary: Un joven victoriano recibe una segunda oportunidad de convertirse en una persona en otro mundo bajo la tutela de su mentora descubriendo que el aprender es sabiduría. El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia, sólo por inspiración.
1. Chapter 1

A My little pony fanfiction

By Lyon D.

Capitulo 1: Awake

Una vez, en una ciudad del antigua Europa sumida en los suburbios del Viejo Londres XIX, Una ciudad llena de oportunidades para aquellos inmigrantes y oportunistas de la época, sin dudas una ciudad bulliciosa, pero también se encontraba el lado oscuro el que nadie quería ver, donde la pobreza y el desamparo reina en aquellas calles. Calles de piedra y casas de toques y recursos bajos. En un sombrío Whitechapel se encontraba un joven, de piel blanco aspecto pálido, cabellera rubia, corriendo por los oscuros callejones.  
>"No escapes, pendejo! " -Dijo un hombre de aspecto borracho y muy mal vestido.<br>James, es un joven de dieciséis años de edad que aproximadamente unos meses vive de las calles de Londres.

Un dos meses atrás 1889 - Orfanato municipal de Londres

"Feliz cumpleaños James!" Dijeron todos al unísono todos los jóvenes del Orfanato.  
>"Muchas gracias amigos!"Dijo James con los ojos húmedos de la emoción.<br>Como se ha mencionado, el es huérfano, fue abandonado de bebé en las gradas del lugar en una noche lluviosa donde por suerte del destino una Monja del hogar había salido de compras y encontró allí al pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta y en un canasto con un collar envuelto en papel que sólo apenas decía en sí 'Por favor cuide bien de James Lanswich' era nada más que ese diminuto texto en el papel. James nunca ha querido saber sobre sus padres, con el sólo hecho de pensar en ello le causaba rabia así mismo. Creció en el cristianismo Anglicano al lado de las monjas del hogar, aprendiendo todo sobre los pecados que jamás hay que cometer entre esos. En el aprendizaje siempre fue un joven tacaño, no le agradaba aprender, siempre se ha enfocado en el trabajo a tal punto que casi no sabía leer ni escribir, pero a el no le molesta el hecho de no saber.

En la noche.  
>James se encontraba en su habitación tomando todos sus objetos personajes y colocarlos en un pequeño bolso.<br>"Piensas marcharte tan rápido?" Allí se encontraba Lauren, ella es su compañera de cuarto y es un año menos que el, siempre la consideró como su hermana.  
>"Y ya conoces las reglas" dijo James, en realidad estaba casi en lo cierto, las reglas dicen que a los dieciséis años hay que retirarse del Orfanato debido a que ya son considerados mayores de edad para la época.<br>Lauren tomó en un abrazo y james respondió a su abrazo, ella siempre lo ha considerado como un hermano mayor.  
>"En cuanto antes mejor, así podré conseguir un trabajo - dijo James- y una casa para vosotros, prometo no dejaste hermanita, volveré por ti en un año cuando tu tengas dieciséis años"<br>"Lo prometes?" Lauren lo miró fijo a los ojos verdes, el miró los suyos cuyo pigmento eran azules.  
>"Lo prometo" Luego de esas frases que llenaban de esperanza a Lauren decidieron irse a dormir. Al día siguiente James se levanto muy temprano para desayunar al igual que muchos recientes allí.<p>

Al término del desayuno se despidió uno por uno agradeciendo por los años bajo su tutoría, sin dudas había alguien a quién debía despedirse especialmente.  
>"Te echaré de menos hermano mayor" Lauren tratando de contener sus lágrimas, sabiendo que ahora en más sólo la espera quedará en su mente.<br>"Yo también querida, recuerda tendré por ti "James la abrazo con fuerza, hasta luego desatar su abrazo y mirar en adelante lo que las calles lo esperan a él. Camino en lo que probablemente podría haber sido horas en busca de trabajo, sin embargo consiguió trabajo en una farmacia pero al mes fue despedido por su falta de lectura y escritura.  
>Luego de ardua búsqueda logró conseguir trabajo en un pequeño bar como pianista, lo cual deja a la luz reflejado sus habilidades musicales ya que en el orfanato años atrás había un piano de cola que luego fue retirado pero eso no permitió que en su tiempo allí él no se permitiera el lujo de aprender a por lo menos aprender lo básico de la escritura musical. Trabajó allí sin dificultades ejecutando piezas pequeñas musicales que las coristas bailaban en el escenario coqueteando al público varonil, hasta que una noche descubrió que allí funciona un Burdel que obligaban a menores de edad a someterse en el mundo de la prostitución, lo cual intento renunciar al empleo pero el capataz allí no lo dejó por lo cual por sus medios escapó, pero por su desgracia los matones del lugar empezaron a seguir su carrera, en afán de proteger su propia vida entre los callejones sombríos.<p>

Actualidad

James corrió por lo más que pudo sus fuerzas internas, que en intento de afán de escapar su cuerpo estaba dando tregua a su carrera de sobrevivir. Los matones llevaban en sí unos bastones similares a bates y armas blancas en su poder. En su intento de huir su vista se estaba poniendo nubla por el nivel de cansancio en su cuerpo lo cual no pudo percatarse en sí que uno de los matones venía en sentido contrario a él con un fuerte golpe en su cabeza derriba al pobre James cayendo al helado suelo del callejón entrando en la inconsciencia mientras su cuerpo recibía los duros golpes hasta tal punto que en su vista empezaba a ver toda su vida en un instante recordando a Lauren entre sus más queridos recuerdos ' Lo lamento Lauren, te fallé' dijo en su mente recordando su rostro de quién acompañó en sus mejores y peores momentos de su dolorosa infancia, cayendo entre sus ojos lágrimas con toque de sangre entraba en el mundo de la oscuridad a veces llamado muerte.  
>La oscuridad se apoderó de su visión, su cuerpo ya no sentía los golpes y el dominante dolor, sólo paz, dicha que faltó en su vida, su alma se encontraba en sí tranquila. James veía toda la oscuridad en sí, una sensación de suspensión dominaba sus sentidos, tranquilidad dominaba en su ser 'esta es la muerte, así se siente?'. Su alma ya se encontraba en descanso, ese sueño que sólo el destino otorga, cuando es hora de nuestro sueño eterno, cuando el tiempo se acaba y todo se detiene.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Sumido en la oscuridad de la conciencia, zambullido en la inercia. James, tras sus órganos dejad quedó dormido en el majestuoso sueño de la eternidad, sellándose en la confusión tras su cuerpo abandonar. Se perplejo tras sus miembros sentir. Despertó en un cielo carmesí, sobre tierras de sangre. Sintiendo el inestable sendero, sin poder, sus miembros ver, el caminó hasta un lago. Se zambulló, hasta sentir sus miembros paralizar, entrar en desesperación, de la falta e aire sufrir, sumir, en la oscuridad otra vez, hasta que su visión nula se volvió.

James despertó en lo que una habitación blanca le pareció, él no salía de la confusión de su mente, de pasar a morir a estar devuelta en vida. Miro todo a su alrededor y pudo observar que se encontraba en recostado en una cama cubierta en unas sábanas blancas, pero lo que más llamó su atención son sus miembros, que los sentía diferente al querer tocar su rostro, quedó en shock al ver que sus antiguas manos ya no se encontraban allí, sino en su lugar había unos cascos.

"p...p-pero que...". Lo único que logró llegar a sacar de su boca, su corazón se encontraba en terrible agitación por la conmoción de sí mismo. Miedo mezclado con desesperación tras estar en un lugar desconocido y ver su diferente órgano en el que su alma se encarnó, intentó salir de la cama en la que se encontraba, al primer paso tomar, calló de cuerpo al frío suelo del cuarto que se hospedaba. Con esfuerzo logró sus patas alinear y caminar, lento pero eficaz, la puerta se encontraba arrimada, miro lo que pudo observar un pasillo de un hospital, salió silliciosamente de la habitación. Observó el pasillo lleno de pacientes enfermos y algunos con lastimaduras, empezó con pasos lentos a recorrer el pasillo hasta que.

"Oye tú, paciente 242 deberías estar en tú cuarto" dijo una voz calmada, james la observó, su corazón más palpito ya que entró en desesperación al ver al ser delante suyo que era un caballo color crema con crin marrón café, él no lo podía creer, más aún que hablar, ella era de poder. En desesperación empezó a galopar por los pasillos a toda velocidad hasta que llegó a una puerta al final pero en vez de su marcha detener, la derribó y salió del lugar para que luego en un flash sus ojos se cerraron por la irritación de la luz del mediodía, se tomó unos segundos hasta que su vista se aclarase y siguió su marcha hasta un bosque llegar, galopó hasta que rendido al césped calló.

Miró al cielo, al observad allí las nubes esponjosas que abrazaban el océano azul celestial. Tras minutos de observación, contempló sus pesuñas que apuntaban al pequeño arroyo, con su curiosidad natural, a la orilla de ella más se acercó, pudo observar el bello paisaje acuático con sus aguas cristalinas llenos de pececillos de extraños colores e otros animales acuáticos. Contempló su reflejo que cautivó su admiración. En detalles, su nuevo rostro observó, era un bello semental capa blanca, ojos celestes como el cielo, crin marrón castaño, sin dudas era un pony de edad promedio de unos dieciséis años, James confía que este nuevo mundo las edades tanto humanas como caballo eran similares, pudo también observar que su cola también era del mismo color que la crin, contempló que tenía alas y observó un cuerno encima de su cráneo cerca de la frente, su asombro ante ellas era insignificante, nunca en su sano juicio vio un Unicornio con atributos de Pegasus o por lo menos uno de estos seres. Sin dudas, esto era un regalo de la naturaleza de tener estas bendiciones en su nueva encarnación.

Tras pasado su nuevo órgano contemplar, James a todos lados comenzó a observar, para un lugar o un refugio encontrar, pero fue en vano ya que nada a la vista vio. Se paró sobre sus cuatro patas y decidió un rumbo comenzar, su estómago, por la falta de algo de comer empezó a gruñir, comenzó su camino sin sentido por el bosque de Everfree observando la gran cantidad de maleza que abundaba allí. Tras horas de rumbo sin sentido, la luna ya estaba comenzando a entrar en órbita en el océano celestial, que por el ocaso a su vista, de rojo carmesí sus nubes han habido de teñir.

Caminando sin rumbo alguno en la noche cálida de verano con el abrazo a la vista de la Luna en órbita. En la ardua caminata nocturna, James a su vista pudo observar una ciudad sumida en la tranquila noche de madrugada, por sus calles silenciosas caminó, admirando la belleza de la misma, identificándose en sus fachadas, similares a las de su antigua vida.

"¿Será Londres?" Llegó a decir en tono de broma.

Está ciudad por su sofisticada arquitectura, ganaba la atención del joven, que con felicidad sus calles recorrió hasta encontrarse al final con un enorme castillo, como las del palacio de la reina de su antiguo mundo. Se paro sobre la entrada de la misma, observando a los guardias en la entradas, creyó que sería buena idea pedir ayuda para su estancia en este nuevo mundo, ya que se encontraba sin nada, algo similar a su situación en la tierra, pero esta era una oportunidad después de todo. Se acercó más a la entrada, al querer ingresar fue detenido por uno de los custodios.

"No puedes ingresar sin autorización." dijo seriamente uno de ellos casi sin mover un músculo de su rostro salvo los de sus labios.

"P-pero, necesito solicitarle algo que es de mi urgencia." James dijo con la mejor cordialidad posible.

"En ese caso, la princesa no se encuentra disponible y mucho menos en el castillo." dijo el otro con la misma actitud que el anterior.

James se sentía un poco decepcionado ya que el no estaba seguro si ellos decían la verdad.

"Bueno en ese caso... Hasta luego señores" dijo retirándose del lugar.

Otra vez lo mismo para el, tenía que arreglárselas solo, para en las calles sobrevivir, como no había comido en un tiempo desconocido, ya que el no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba en este nuevo mundo. Decidió sentarse en la acera del lugar para descansar un poco ya que no lo había hecho desde que escapó del hospital, sin darse cuenta bajaba más y cada segunda más la cabeza hacia el suelo, el sueño y el cansancio invadían sus sentidos hasta que dormido se quedó.

En sus sueños pudo apreciar una figura blanca a lo lejos, pero no entendía muy de que se trataba. Una bella yegua de capa blanca, crin multicolor con una marca de un sol en su costado, hermosas alas adornaban su hermoso cuerpo con un cuerno en su cráneo, Se acercaba hacia el, cada paso más tenso su cuerpo se sentía, ya que nunca había visto un ser tan bello como el que sus ojos apreciaban, se acercó más hasta su altura y cara a cara quedaron.

James atónito sin palabras pronunciar, la hermosa yegua lo observaba a los ojos, él perdido en sus pupilas moradas podía sentir una sensación de tranquilidad en su interior, una jamás obtenida en su corta vida.

No dijo nada el ser alado, ambos sin palabras emitir, sus sueños se oscurecían cada segundo hasta que su visión se borró.

"¡DESPIERTA FANTOCHE!" Dijo un transeúnte golpeándolo con su pesuña en su pecho.

James despertó conmocionado por el golpe.

"¡CUAL ES TÚ PROBLEMA INÚTIL!" grito sujetando su pecho por el fuerte golpe.

"AH!, ¿ASÍ HAS DE TRATAR A TUS SUPERIORES?" grito quién el dueño de la voz era ni nada más ni nada menos que uno de los guardias reales junto a otros dos.

Uno lo tomó del cabello, el otro de las patas delanteras y otro lo tomó del cuello.

"¿Como me llamaste?" le dijo el guardia que lo tomó del cuello.

James ya se encontraba lucido salido de la conmoción del duro despertar y se percató de los guardias que lo tomaron, no se asustó, el ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, para el ya era de lo habitual en las calles de su antigua vida.

"Lo que tus coños oídos han escuchado" Dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa sin importar de lo que llegase a aburrir, tomo de valor y le escupió en el rostro de su captor.

"Eres un hijo de put..." dijo el guardia limpiando con su pesuña la saliva.

James se reía maliciosamente, el guardia lleno de furia, ejecutó una fuerte patada en sus partes, james fue soltado por lo otros que lo sujetaban dejándolo caer en el suelo, él con un fuerte dolor en sus intimidades empezó a quejarse en posición fetal.

"ESO TE PASA POR DESAFIAR A TUS SUPERIORES" dijo el guardia golpeándolo en la barriga.

Los dos guardias que se encontraban con el siguieron la iniciativa comenzando a golpearlo, mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, más golpes recibía su cuerpo casi dejándolo inmóvil.

"¡QUE OCURRE AQUÍ Y PORQUE TANTO ALBOROTO!" Dijo una voz real.

Los tres guardias voltearon con miedo hacia el dueño de la voz.

"p-p-Princesa Celestia... E- estábamos " El guardia tenía mucho miedo en su interior que no podía terminar la oración.

"¡¿ESA ES MANERA DE TRATAR A UN POBRE SÚBDITO?" Dijo la princesa con una fuerte voz de regaño.

James no prestaba atención del porque sus captores han de dejad golpearlo, ya que estaba cayendo devuelta en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

"Su majestad disculpe sólo le dimos una lección porque se rehusó a obedecer nuestras órdenes" dijo el guardia con miedo y casi en las lágrimas.

"¡ESA NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR A LA GENTE, SE MERECEN UN CASTIGO!" la alteza hablo, los guardias con pánico vieron como un aura liberada por la Alicornio los tomaba de a uno haciéndolos desaparecer dejando a la Princesa y a James que se encontraba ya fuera de toda conciencia.

[Fin del capítulo dos.]


End file.
